lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Seven
Taking advantage of The Seven I think it's legitimate to say that the potential of the seven was ruined when their starting unit BRs were set that high. I know this is true for most late game characters, but come on, starting unit BR 95? Duke of Ghor has a Starting Unit BR of 64, and by the time I'm finished grinding, his HP and STR will have increased by 300%. I just completed my 10th Low BR run, and in my 10 runs, I only found some usefulness for Zuido by putting him in a shards-using union with the Cage formation (even then, he couldn't even perform shard arts, since he unlocks shards at BR97). I also occasionally use some of them for their formation attribute "the seven", which is required for much of the most powerful formation variants. Unique arts are cool, though I'd rather rely every turn on units with higher stats and better arts. Remnant Weapons? From my experience, I know that carefully chosen Unique Leaders will end up with weapons nearly as good as remnant weapons (but not nearly as "multipurpose"). Their Classes are pretty much set from the beginning, since they all start with high level classes... I really want them to be valuable assets in my army since I generally have a hard time beating them, but most unique leaders end up with much higher stats, unless you don't do any sort of grinding. Is there something I'm missing? I tried every trick in the book to increase their stats, even grinded Oblivion Wings from BR20 to BR180 with Mystic Seal... --Aymen623 (talk) 10:22, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I have finished the game several times, never ever did a grind. There's always something to beat. Hunting rares for guild levels, farming dragon liver, upgrading equips etc. When i hit 7 (and thats basically couple battles after Fallen), the only field they are waaaay below others is Hexes use (no cache). I usually try to use Ludope as Cache union leader, Milton somewhere for Wards, Hinnah-hannah for autoclear every nonboss and Snievan as a perfect tank (his UA grants dodge, cant be dodged and boosts morale, perfect for surviving after unlucky wargod and/or photon field).--Avataristche (talk) 10:50, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :Well that's exactly the problem: their benefits are too situational. Hinnah and Hannah for Twin Snowpetal? Usually when I have access to the seven, I'm past the point of worrying about regular units deadlocking or flancking my unions. Never used Cachexia. I prefer a five unit tanking union, with Soulshield and Nethershield, to relying on triggering unique arts (doesn't protect from End of Turn Attacks). The problem is I've come to like the "expeditious" ways, like killing Demigod in one turn (think absolutely out-damaging enemies, as opposed to out-living them), and unfortunately, the seven are completely useless in this kind of setup, in fact, they make such setups impossible. While already high, their damage output is ridiculous compared to what Rush or the Duke of Ghor can do (Acala's Wrath for 250K?). I really like the concept of having all of them as a small faction inside your army, but most of the time, it just drags your army down. --Aymen623 (talk) 15:37, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::In that case you can either use a trainer, or let them join the "not so good" part ^^ I prefer to outsmart the game (formations, tactics, etc), never using mystic seal to get such numbers. I dont think i have ever seen a 100 on Rush in any stat ever, and 200k from builqis' RWA is quite a rare thing. :::I agree that for me, taking advantage of how BR difference affects stat gains kind of defeats the purpose of the whole system. The thing is I only grind when I'm trying to do something extreme, like doing a run to beat the True Conqueror in 1 turn, which by the way I was unable to do, even after optimizing Accessories, Classes, Formations, Arts, Crits, Weapon +s... All that was left was increasing base unit stats! I beat the game plenty of times without grinding, but hey, some endeavors require desperate measures! I used the seven plenty of times and was I plenty satisfied, but they're so badass I just want to use them every time, including when there is no real place for them, like the run I just mentioned.--Aymen623 (talk) 19:18, October 13, 2014 (UTC) How are you not gaining stats? I got the seven at BR 31 and am now BR 36. In 5 BRs Ludope stats are : HP 979 AP 25/206 STR 94 INT 160 SPD 41 Rancor 125. He already surpassed Leshau in INT and I've used him since he was available. Other members of the seven are gaining stats as fast too. Just HP is really slow to gain for me. -- 00:53, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :I AM gaining stats for the seven, but not as frequently as I'd like. Also sometimes, as the BR increases, they will clone better accessories which makes me think they actually gained stats, but once they change focus, their HP and AP go down. If my understanding of the BR system is correct, XP gained towards army BR and Unit BR is the same, so your Ludope must have recently hit his Unit BR cap. Expect to see less stat-ups from him. I never used Leshau, but it makes sense to compare his stats to Ludope's, since they are really similar. However, comparisons I was more interested in are Snievan / Caedmon, and Roberto / Young, really close calls in all my runs. A member of the seven whose lack of stat gains doesn't bother me is Milton: starts as a Legendary Gladiator, with Meteor, all Ward arts learned, eventually learns Remedies, defensively excellent, highest damage output among all newly recruited units in the game... My Snieven stats : HP 2106 AP 20/168 STR 151, INT 100, SPD 54, Affection 127. Caedmon's HP 2259 AP 23/193 STR 181 INT 91 SPD 69 Independence 84. I didn't recruit Young and Roberto. Ludope is HP HP 1062 INT 162 now too still BR 36. -- 20:47, October 13, 2014 (UTC)